


The second chance

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes life grants more than hope.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-11-18 06:33am to 06:46am  
> Creation: 2019-11-18 12:37pm to 01:16pm

''Tezuka!''

Tezuka turned, surprised to hear his last name in public after all these years, then did a double take. 

Fuji Syusuke, a beaming smile on his lips and walking towards him just as graceful as he remembered.

''Hello, Fuji.''

''How are you, Tezuka? I haven't seen you in years! What are you doing here? Are you trying out, too?''

Apparently the more American way had already taken root in Fuji's speech pattern. Otherwise, he was way too happy to see him.

Shaking his head, Tezuka tried to come up with a response he might get away with - except for the truth. But before he could, someone shouted 'Kunimitsu! I need your help over here!' and all of his efforts were wasted as not only he but also Fuji turned into the general direction of the shout.

''You're not here for try-outs, are you?''

''No.''

''But then…''

''Yes.''

''You're kidding.''

Maybe now would be the time to raise his eyebrow like science officer Spock in Star Trek Enterprise. If he would be able to do that.

'Kunimitsu! Where are you!?!'

Fuji's look turned instantly sad.

''I guess you have to go then.''

''Yes.''

''May I see you later?''

''I'm not sure at which time I get off.''

''It's fine. I'll just wait around and we can go grab something to eat or something. Doesn't matter how long it takes.''

Tezuka nodded, his thoughts already halfway to the next problem. But he did hear the soft 'Thank you.' while walking away and didn't need to turn to know which smile Fuji was sporting now. 

After all, he had had time to study all of them for years in private. Some things one just never forgot.


	2. Chapter 2

''So, you came here right after Seigaku? You never made it to Germany?''

''I see you've already acquired information.''

''I still have my charm.''

Tezuka nodded, giving his own order to the waitress with a glance and a small smile. While Fuji watched her scurrying away he couldn't help a small laugh.

''You seem to have your own charm well enough.''

''I've been coming here for several years. And she's been on staff for longer than that.''

The food arrived, was eaten and paid for and no other words were spoken until they stood outside of the diner and it was apparently time to say goodbye.

Fuji's mood had already dropped to a lower point but now it seemed to drop to the lowest of them all. He just felt miserable and alone and unable to change anything about it. 

''Do you have a long way home?''

''I… No. I live in a hotel just four streets away.''

''Four streets in New York can be a lifetime.''

This brought a smile back to Fuji's lips and Tezuka was grateful for it.

''You know, we could still go to the small café in the next street. It's catering to the more normal population.''

''In other words - no tourists?''

''Exactly.''

''The diner was fine too.''

''You just didn't recognize them.''

''Oh.''

*

They found a small, secluded booth and made themselves comfortable, Tezuka having ordered for both of them at the reception area.

''Let's cut to the chase. What are you doing here, Syusuke?''

Fuji blinked.

''I came of my own volition.''

''Why New York? Why now?''

''I took part in a small show in Tokyo and one of the dancers asked me to come back with him. I was searching for something new anyway and said yes. When we arrived though, he of course dumped me after a couple of weeks. He just wanted me as an asset. Nothing else.''

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be. My mistake. But that's about it. Really. I didn't know you were here. How did you get to New York of all places anyway? I know you were set on Germany.''

Tezuka inwardly winced but decided to let those demons out one more time - for Fuji.

''I did make it to Munich but I also had a fall-out with one of my team-mates a couple of days later.''

''A big fall-out?''

''Huge enough that I impulsively jumped onto the next plane out, which brought me to New York. After deciding this was as good a place as any, I entered into a study program at university which is also where I got into my current job. We were out with a few people one night and got lost. In other words, our leader for that particular night had had too much to drink and we wound up outside of a club without any of us remembering in which part of the city we actually were. We decided to not challenge chance and instead have a good time. Though no one told us at the time that the club held a competition that night for the best dancer and I more or less fell into it.''

''You shot your first job through a dance competition?''

It was clear that Fuji would have loved to be there. It was also clear that, if Tezuka hadn't had as much practice at people skills like he clearly had had to go through with university over here, he would be blushing madly right now and that Fuji was fully aware of it.

''And now? You were not trying out so what were you doing today?''

''I am a dancer. Support dancer. But I also took the chance to study the subject and am now co-choreographing some shows but only when I'm not in them.''

''You're coaching again?''

''In a way, yes.''

''You're coaching again!''

''Syusuke…''

''That's great! You always said you wanted to do something like this. Though I doubt dance was on that list.''

''Not at the time. No.''

''So, you're going to coach me again too, right?''

''If you're picked for the upcoming show. Yes.''

Fuji beamed.

''I've been picked already. I even got to sign the contract just after the try-out.''

''Congratulations.''

''Ne, Kunimitsu…''

''Yes?''

''Do you think we could try again, maybe? I've missed you. And I know I was more than an ass during your last weeks in Japan but, please. I've really missed you. And I know we can make this work if I can control my temper. And I know I can. Please try again with me?''

Tezuka swallowed the last of his drink in one gulp. This was it. And he had no idea how to rationalize his answer. The silence stretched once again and Tezuka could see Fuji's hope dying before his eyes. It was in that moment that he remembered, really remembered, and decided that he still wanted Fuji. No matter if the temper tantrums returned. 

He wanted Fuji Syusuke. 

All of him.

''How about we call it a night and I'll escort you back to my place?''

''Forever?''

''Let's say you won't need that hotel room anytime soon.''

''Yes!''


End file.
